Stormwolf
Chapter coming in for a landing]] The Stormwolf Assault Boat, or simply the Stormwolf, is a specialised assault transport used solely by the Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter. The Stormwolf is the Space Wolves' foremost assault craft, granting them the ability to bring the fight to the enemy wherever they may be found. Through raging storms and the pounding of enemy flak, packs of Stormwolves surge like the Fenrisian Dragon Ships of old, braving the skies like wild ocean waves. Flying in tight defensive formations, Stormwolf packs usually make up the main body of any Space Wolves planetfall, following in to secure beachheads carved by initial Drop Pod strikes. ground units]] The Stormwolf combines breathtaking speed with the freedom of altitude, swiftly closing in on its prey before setting loose a deadly cargo of Space Wolf Astartes or Terminators amongst the enemy, and then bringing to bear sufficient firepower to ensure their landing is uncontested, while providing the necessary fire support afterwards. Even during adverse atmospheric conditions, the mission is taken without complaint. Any damage taken is shrugged off as inconsequential as the Iron Priests guide their craft in to the landing zone safely even with engines aflame and weapon systems destroyed. Enemy craft never fare so well –- those that dare try to bar the Stormwolves' path discover that despite their role as armoured transports, these hulking gunboats pack a devastating punch. As each such foe plunges away in flames, the Iron Priests raise a victorious howl, their cry echoed by their battle-hungry passengers. The wolf's head silhouette of the Stormwolf strikes fear into the hearts of any enemy that faces the Sons of Russ, for the presence of such a craft could only signal the imminent arrival of some of the deadliest warriors in the Imperium. Such foreboding is not without good cause, for the Stormwolf is the favoured transport of the Blood Claws, bloodthirsty Space Wolves warriors who are renowned for not holding back once committed to battle. Armament Heavy Bolters]] The Stormwolf is armed with a dorsal turret mounted twin-linked Helfrost Cannon, two sets of sponson-mounted twin-linked Heavy Bolters and a set of dorsal-mounted twin-linked Lascannons. The Stormwolf can have its sponson weapons replaced with either two Skyhammer Missile Launchers, or two sets of twin-linked Multi-Meltas, and the dorsal missile launchers can be replaced with a set of twin-linked Lascannons. The Stormwolf is also equipped with armoured ceramite plating, and a robust Machine Spirit (artificial intelligence) to help with navigation and targetting. Variants *'Stormfang Gunship' - The Stormfang Gunship replaces a large part of the Stormwolf's troop bay with a Helfrost Destructor. This massive weapon runs along the length of each of these deadly Attack Craft. Helfrost Weaponry are incredibly formidable weapons, designed to freeze their target area to absolute zero in an instant. Even when faced with notoriously unyielding materials such as ceramite, ferrocrete or even Eldar Wraithbone, none can hope to withstand the thermal shock of plummeting to such a low temperature, shattering into fragments beneath the beam's icy touch. Known Formations The following is a list of all known formations containing the Stormwolf: Ice Storm Assault Pack Taking their name from the freezing tempests that regularly batter the surface of Fenris, the Ice Storm Assault Pack formation excels in planetary assaults where the Space Wolves fight to seize secure drop sites and ferry their battle Packs to the ground. These packs are formed around cores of Stormwolf Assault Boats, with Stormfang Gunships running an escort to ensure no enemy threatens the landfall. As the assault boats thunder in to land, the gunships roar overhead, their Helfrost Destructors spewing beams of ultra-cold energy that freeze the enemy to creaking statues. With their victims trapped in icy tombs, the disembarking Space Wolves pounce upon their easy prey and smash them to bloody, ice-wreathed shards. Notable Stormwolf Assault Boats The following are a list of notable Stormwolf Assault Boats: *''Hrangnir's Vengeance'' - A dedicated Blood Claws transport. *''Jorek'' - Jorek is the noble craft tasked with transporting Erik Sverngson's Blood Claw Pack into the rage of battle. It bears the symbol of the Ravening Jaw on its flank, marking it out as a part of Harald Deathwolf's Great Company. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *'Stormfang Gunship' Sources *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 172-173 *''Death from the Skies'' (7th Edition), pp. 124, 126 *''Warhammer: Visions'' 12, pg. 113 *''Warhammer: Visions'' 14, pp. 182-185 *''Games Workshop Webstore - Space Wolves Stormwolf Assault Craft'' Gallery Stormwolf000.png|A Stormwolf of the Space Wolves Chapter, front side view Stormwolf003.png|A Stormwolf of the Space Wolves Chapter, left side view Stormwolf004.png|A Stormwolf of the Space Wolves Chapter, front view Stormwolf005.png|A Stormwolf of the Space Wolves Chapter, rear view es:Nave de Asalto Stormwolf Category:S Category:Aircraft Category:Attack Craft Category:Imperial Aircraft Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves